


Stay

by SoFoXD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, VOLTRON SEASON 4, kind of angst, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFoXD/pseuds/SoFoXD
Summary: Lance really doesn't want Keith to go with the Blade of Marmora and he is totally ready to fight Keith on this... or maybe he isn't.





	Stay

Keith knew that maybe he was being irrational. Okay, scratch that. Keith knew that his decision was one of the hardest he had ever had to make, although it was necessary. The fact that he was moping in his room wasn’t exactly irrational, it was probably more rational than anyone could have expected of Keith. He was just happy that he had been able to stick with his decision. Like he had thought it had led to Keith finally feeling like he was doing something, like he was doing good. 

Voltron had been the start for Keith. After he had lost Shiro he had lacked any meaning in life, meaning that he found with Voltron. The fact that his motivation once more started to drop and the feeling of being lost returning completely terrified Keith. That was probably one of the reasons why he hated doing diplomatic stuff. It made him feel even more restless and hopeless. It was why he had to leave. 

”Did you really hate it that much?” The voice came from behind Keith. He knew that voice, of course he knew that voice. The owner of said voice was partly the reason to why Keith felt the need to leave. He just hated how it sounded at that moment. It hurt him how accusing it sounded, but at the same time he couldn’t say that he was surprised.

”What are you talking about, Lance?”, Keith wondered as he spun around, facing Lance with a blank expression on his face. Once he saw Lance it was hard to uphold that look, hard to keep pretending that this wasn’t hurting him as much as it was. 

”You know what I’m talking about, Keith! You hated all of this so much that you just had to leave the second you got the chance, right?” If Keith wasn’t being mistaken he could have sworn that there was a slight hurt undertone to Lance’s words. It didn’t just sound like Lance was frustrated by Keith because of the team. It sounded as if there was something more behind it, but Keith always felt as if Lance meant something more when he was talking to him. 

”As a matter of fact, I don’t. If you think that I’m leaving the team because I hate it, you’re wrong”, Keith simply stated, trying to keep the conversation as short as possible. He didn’t want to have to drag out talking to Lance. He had just wanted to say his good byes and leave, but Lance would of course not let that happen. 

”Really? Then why? Why are you just leaving us?” Okay, Keith was certain now. That was not just some anger, it was _hurt_. Lance seemed to realize that he had let go of his anger and backed off slightly. He looked uncertain on how to proceed, as if he didn’t know if he should go back to the anger or just show all of the raw emotions he was actually feeling

”Because I can’t just sit on my ass all day and do nothing. I can’t do all of the diplomatic meetings, all of these pointless publicity stunts! It doesn’t matter if I’m there or not, because no one will follow me.” Keith hadn’t wanted to reveal the truth at first. He had thought that it would be enough to just tell the team that he felt more productive with the Blade, but with Lance it was hard to keep the truth back. 

”What do you mean no one will follow you? We did”, Lane proclaimed, looking more confused than anything. Sure, Keith might’ve had a rocky start as the leader of Voltron but that had changed. Keith had taken to role and the team had adapted. They had found their way and things had started to feel right again. 

”But I’m not the leader of Voltron, not really. Shiro is so much better at it and we all know it.” Keith hadn’t expected his voice to sound so tired, but it did. To be honest, it was hard to talk about this with Lance. Maybe it was because he had gotten so much closer to Lance than he had ever expected during the past couple of months. He had gotten so close that it was more than hard to leave. It wasn’t exactly easier when Lance was there, keeping him from going.

”So what? You think that you don’t have a place here? Keith, you’re one of the best pilots I’ve ever seen and you are an amazing sword-fighter. We need you.” Lance could feel his heart beating in his chest, hard and fast. He was telling Keith things he never had thought he would have the guts to say out loud. He was saying things that were too close to a certain territory he really didn’t want to touch.

”Not right now. The Blade needs me but you guys needs someone who can create alliances. I just… I just know that if I go I’ll be able to make a difference. I need this.” Lance stopped. How could he argue with that? What could he possibly say that would make Keith stay? It wasn't as if he could start talking about how he really wanted Keith to stay because _he_ needed Keith there. It wasn’t like that would mean much to Keith. 

”Alright”, was all Lance could answer. He looked down at his feet with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he felt so small. When he had rushed after Keith he had been filled with this need to fight Keith on this. He had felt the need to make Keith stay. As he heard how sincere Keith sounded he realized something though. He realized just how important this was to Keith. 

Seeing Lance standing there, looking so sad all of a sudden, made Keith frown. A thought flew across his mind. He had known Lance for so long now and they were really close. Could he tell Lance the truth and was there a possibility that Lance might feel the same? Keith quickly made a decision then because he knew that if he didn’t he wouldn’t get the courage to do it later. 

There were just a few steps between them and it took just a second to close the distance between them. The surprised look on Lance’s face in no way stopped Keith from reaching out and placing his hand on the other boy’s cheek. That was when he hesitated, but he still stayed put.

”Lance, I don’t hate you. I’ve never hated you and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to”, Keith started saying, not sure what exactly he was supposed to say. He looked down then, on his shoes, while taking a few quick breaths to calm the nerves that were building inside of him.

”To be honest, I really like you. It’s hard not to. So, don’t worry about me leaving because I hate you. It’s as far from the truth as it could be”, Keith then continued on, getting out the confession that had been brewing in him for so long. It wasn’t easy and Keith couldn’t remember the last time he felt so nervous and afraid. That was why he couldn’t look up at Lance’s face when he told him everything. It was why he was staring into Lance’s chest as the words poured out.

When he felt Lance move he didn’t know what to expect. At least he hadn’t expected feeling Lance’s fingers gripping his chin and tilting his head upwards. That was when he could see the other boy grinning down at him. Just seeing Lance happy like that made Keith feel such relief. 

”Good, because I really like you too”, Lance said before leaning down to meet Keith’s lips with his own. It was just a sweet kiss, nothing too remarkable. Still, it was a kiss that would be stuck in Keith’s memories for a long while. Just the soft touch of Lance’s lips, the way Keith couldn’t seem to help but melt in the other’s arms, was enough for it to be memorable. It was so different from any kiss Keith had ever had before. 

”Please just come back in one piece”, Lance muttered after their lips had parted. He knew that there was no use in fighting Keith on the matter anymore. He knew that this was important to Keith in a way he might’ve not understood. He would be supportive though and he wouldn’t hinder Keith from doing what he had to do.

”No need to worry, I always do”, Keith answered with a small smile. The thought of leaving was still painful, but it was also still as necessary. He wanted and needed to go with the Blade of Marmora. It would still be hard to turn his back to the team and leave, though. However, now he knew that he had something to come back to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I just wrote this out quickly 'cause I got this idea and I have no idea if it's good or not. Thanks for reading though and I really hope you liked it!!!! If you did then please leave kudos or maybe a comment :D THANK YOU!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: @imaginesoneshots


End file.
